Bottle of Sunshine
by Anti-Hero Known As Jokeress
Summary: A Queen gives her infant to Odin. Before her planet reaches it's destruction. Odin takes the infant in. She becomes Loki personal little bottle of sunshine.
1. Bittersweet End

Rated: Mature for language and strong sexual content in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Marvel characters. I only own original characters and storyline in this fanfic.

Main Coupling: Loki and Karlyn(OC)

* * *

Chapter One:"Bittersweet End"

"Please take her",Laimai the Queen of Stjernerlightere begged with the ebony skinned infant wrapped in a golden silk blanket in her arms.

"Our planet is reaching it's horrid end. I already lost my husband to the icy clutches of death. I can't let my child suffer the same fate as well",she was close tears.

Odin frowned deeply ,"Lady Laimai,you may have my word. I will treat her as my own"

The Queen smiled sadly,"Thank you, Odin . I will rest in peace. I knowing she will be in your care. Just... May I have moment...?"

Odin smiled a bit with sympathy,"As long as you need , Lady Laimai"

The woman looked at six month old infant in her arms. Who looked at her with eyes of honey like her father's.

"Ah",the infant gurgled at her mother looking into her watery emberald eyes.

"I suppose it is never easy for a mother to say farewell to her young",smoothing down the infant's black curly hair with her index finger. She took a golden sunshaped locket necklace from her neck and gave it to the infant . Who gummed on the big locket.

Laimai laughed and took it from the infant and dangled it above her daughter."This was your father's. Then,he gave to me. Now,it's yours", Laimai informed putting her hand over it. "Karlyn",was carved on the locket when she removed her hand. Giving it to Odin.

"I will give it to her .When,she is older", Odin informed Laimai. She nodded in agreement. Looking down at her infant daughter . Tears gathered in her eyes in happiness and bitterness.

Happiness for her daughter would live a full life.

Bitterness for she wouldn't be there for her dearling daughter every step of the way.

"Karlyn, I wish many blessings upon you my child ,strength,health and over all love", she kissed the infant's chubby small fist.

"Ha,ah", her daughter yawned grabbing it's mother finger,"Be a good girl for Odin and his people", she kissed her forehead. As she drifted into sleep.

A tear rolled down Laimai's ebony cheek.

"Here", carefully placing the infant into Odin's arms.

"She will be taken care of greatly", Odin promised the Queen once more.

"I know", Laimai smiled briefly.

Odin careful got on his horse and bowed his head.

Laimai curtsy in returned,"Thank you", she backed away.

"Heimall ,take me-us home", he corrected smiling at the sleeping infant in his arms.

Laimai watched at the portal open and closed. She dropped to her knees,sobbing harshly. Cursing her fate being tied with this damned planet. The Royal Code demanded for the king and queen to stay on Stjernerlightere. Even, during it's destruction. As their children and others were free to leave the planet for better refuge.

Some of her servants, warriors and even pleasants offered to stay and comfort her .

But, she forbid it. Ushering them off the planet. She was not going to pull others into her horrid fate.

Her people needed to survive and live on. So, the more off the planet. More of a chance for them to thrive on.

"A bittersweet end for me", Laimai laughed bitterly picking up herself from the ground. Making her way to the palace.

"Oh, Luke. I will join you soon. Then,we will watch our daughter grow from the far Heavens. She will become the strong, beautiful,powerful woman. She is destined to be ", she started walking up right with her head held high. As the wind begin to lift high speed.

"See her laugh,rejoice and find her destined love that waits her in the future. As you told me along ago", the ground under her feet shook yet she kept her balance and walked into the palace.

Approaching her throne and sat with a bitterly prideful smile. Closing her eyes awaiting her end.

* * *

As Heimall watched from a distance as the planet voilenty was sucked ito itself. Odin arrivaled with the infant in his arms.

"Stjernerlightere is no more", Heimall informed Odin. Who frowned to the sudden news.

"I suppose a moment too late. You would have suffered to same fate with your mother,little one",Odin muttered to the infant.

Heimdall came down from his post. Odin gladly showed the sleeping infant.

"She looks like both of them", Heimdall said,"She will surely grow up to be a beautiful woman"

"She surely will", Odin agreed," My wife will adore her", he adding smiling at the infant.

**To be continued...**


	2. I want to hold her

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Marvel characters. I only own original characters and storyline in this fanfic.

Author's Note:Thor and Loki will be teenagers in this and the next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter Two:" I want to hold her"

"Oh,she is just a little bottle of sunshine ",Frigged praised the little ebony infant in her arms excitely," Guards,retrieve the princes. They must meet their new baby sister ",Frigga urged them.

The guards set off to find Loki and Thor.

Odin laughed at the sight of his wife greeting the infant with open arms. Of course it came to no surprise that his wife would. Absolutlely adored children in general.

The baby giggled . Frigga cooed the infant, "Odin, what is her name?"

"Karlyn ",Odin informed.

"The Stjernerlightere word for sunlight. Very fitting ", Frigga smiled at the infant.

Letting it wrap it's fist along her index finger,"Oh,you will be a most fitting princess of Asgard ",Frigga said. The infant gurgled in joy.

"Mother?", the princes spoke in unsion as they arrived.

Frigga turned around in excitement ,"Sons, I'm happy to introduce you to your new baby sister, Karlyn "

The princes' faces twisted into a mixture of confusion and surprise, " Mother ,you were baring a child?",Thor questioned.

"She is adopted from Stjernerlightere. She is of their royal blood", she cooed the infant,who gurgled joyfully.

"Stjernerlightere stands is no more ",Odin filled in,"Her mother gave her to give me. Before, Stjernerlightere reached it's end "

"What of her parents?", Thor question curiousity.

"In the Royal Code of Stjernerlightere. The king and queen must stay. No matter of the cost ", Loki spoke, walking to Frigga to see their new sibling.

Thor looked at Odin. Who confirmed what Loki spoke of was indeed true with a nod.

Thor also went to see the infant in his mother's arms.

Karlyn looked at the new faces and giggled,smiling brightly at them.

"Aw,she likes you both", Frigga smiled,before the infant suddenly started to cry.

"Oh,dear what is wrong?",Frigga felt her bottom. She wasn't wet.

"Odin,when was she last feed?",she questioned her husband.

"Um...well",Odin thoughtfully stroke his beard," I don't know "

Frigga sighed tirely,"Let's get you something to eat little one",Frigga walking with the infant.

The curious princes followed their mother in great interest of their infant sister.

* * *

"Oh, I know. I know little one. You're hungry. I will feed you ",Frigga ensured the wailing infant.

"Excuse me. Could you please bring me fresh milk a bottle with a suckler on top",The servant bow his head and went on to do the deed.

She turned around to see her boys following her. She smiled seeing their eyes fixed on the wailing infant in her arms.

"Do you wish to hold her?",Frigga questioned.

"Yes, I do",Thor came forward to take the infant.

"No, I want to hold her ", Loki came forth.

Thor huffed," I'm the oldest. Therefore, I shall hold her"

"No fair!"

"Says you"

The brothers argued who was to had their infant sister first. Too busy in their agruement to notice the infant stop wailing. Giving them a questioning look. Before, giggling.

The gigglng silented the princes.

"Aw,she thinks you two are funny", giving her to Thor.

"Hey!"

"Loki,you will get your turn",Frigga spoke gentled.

Loki huffed and crossed his arms. Looking at the infant in Thor's arms.

"Oh,you have a mighty grip little one. You will grow to a great warrior", he smiled down at the infant as she squeezed his index finger in her chuddy little fist.

"AH!",the infant laughed as Thor tickled her chin. She blew a raspberry and giggled.

Loki watched the infant,a smile tucked at his lips. The infant was adorable. Her brown sugar ebony skin,silky,curly black hair and golden honey brown eyes.

She would certainly have to beat off men with a stick. When, she become woman.

"Here , my Queen "

"Thank you",Frigga took the bottle off the serving platter,"Thor give Karlyn to Loki. He's going to feed her "

Thor pouted but didn't argue. Carefully giving Karlyn to Loki.

"Ah!", the infant giggled in Loki's arms.

"Come Loki, we must make sure you are comfortably seated for her feeding" Frigga lead them away to a private area.

* * *

"Hold her head like this and sit her up a bit ",Frigga instructed her son. He willingly follow her instructions. Not wanting to get his little sister sick or cause her to choke from holding her or her bottle wrong during her feeding.

Loki gave her milk. Which she greedily accepted and gulped down the milk.

"Don't drink so fast. You'll get gasy ", Loki gently scowled the infant,smiling. The infant looked into his emberald eyes feeling strangely safe.

"Boys,you will have to protect her. When, your father and I can not. Keep an eye on her. Keep her close. Make sure she is safe. Can you do that for me?", Frigga asked her sons.

"Of course",Thor smild at his eyes fixed on the greedy infant. "She is our sister after all",Loki added as he took the empty bottle from Karlyn's lips.

Loki gently sat her up and burted her with gentle patts and rubs on her small back.

A gentle burp escaped her. She yawned fluttered her eyes close.

"Loki and Thor watch her as I make up her room. Oh, joy! This will be fun",Frigga ushered away in joy.

* * *

The princes walked around in the palace,taking turns to holding Karlyn. They subconsciously went to their father's throne room,where Odin was talking to servants.

"Ah,sons!",he greeted the princes loudly not noticing the infant in Thor's arms. The princes shushed their father,gesturing to the napping infant.

"Ah",the king spoke softly,careful not to wake his daughter,"Nice to see you have accepted her with open arms",Odin smiled.

"Well,no child deserves to grow without a family ",Thor smiled down at Karlyn. Loki nodded in agreement with his brother.

"I hope the people of Asgard will accept her as well as you two and Frigga have. I am setting party for everyone to meet their new princess"

"Father,what if they question her skin?She is quite darker than us", Thor said worried of what people would say.

Odin waved off the comment,"I will tell them of her heritage and demand them not to reveal it,let alone utter a word of it. Until,she is of age of understanding",Odin said.

Thor nodding understanding his father reasoning.

Not that people looked down upon people with ebony skin. In fact in Asgard ebony people was considered very beautiful. For they were very rare to find.

Odin smiled secretly worried about how his people would react to Karlyn. But, he knew no matter what people said. He would protect her.

**To be continued...**


	3. Karlyn,Princess of Asgard

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Marvel characters. I only own original characters and storyline in this fanfic.

Author's Note: "Solsikker" mean" Sunflower" in Norwegian. Oh, thanks for the reviews guys. Glad you like it so far... Don't worry there will be drama soon. Just building up to it. That's all.

* * *

Chapter Three:" Karlyn,Princess of Asgard"

"Once upon time there was a beautiful princess. She was the most beautiful maiden in the whole kingdom", Loki read the book to his infant sister sitting up on his lap . Her back and head rested on his stomach,"Da-ha",she touching the moving pictures in the book.

"She was graceful, strong and a very wise princess. Everyone in the kingdom adore her. Even the wick wizard that plotted to take over the kingdom ,adore her so. In fact, he was undeniably in love with her.

So,one night ,he kidnapped her. Wanting no one else to touch her or even lay eyes upon her beauty. He locked her away into a tall,tall tower. That, he only had access to",he read. Karlyn gurgled with a smile.

"I don't think you should read that type of story to her ",Thor commented.

"You have your stories. I have mine. Feel free to tell her battle stories. During your own story time",Loki said in a calm yet,warning tone.

"Boys, I'm done with her chambers. Come and look",Frigga entered Loki's chambers. Taking Karlyn from his lap. Urging the boys to follow her.

They entered her chambers. It was beautiful. White walls with solsikkers on the the top lining. The roof was sky blue with a huge sun in the middle. There was a sunny yellow bassinet in the middle of the room. There was a huge solsikker shape rug with stuffed animals and toys.

"Wow", Thor was impressed with what Frigga could do in such short notice.

"Solsikkers, do fit her",Loki was equally impressed as well.

The infant in her arms giggled in agreement at Frigga slowly sat her in the chamber. Sitting her up on a huge stuffed black cat.

"Ah...oh",she gurgled and hummed with a gummy smile.

"She likes it too",Frigga smiled at the happy infant," You are such a joyfully and loving child",Frigga tickled the infant.

Frigga kissed her forehead, "You truly are a little blessing from above".

It wasn't long before Thor and Loki joined them. Playing with infant. Laughing at the funny faces her made and the cute babbling and gurgling sounds she made as they asked her questions. Like-"Do you like your older brothers?",Frigga asked.

"Da...AH!", she gurgled with a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes", Thor chuckled.

Before, they knew it. The moon was in the sky.

"Time has escaped us",Loki said holding a sleepy Karlyn. She rested her head on his chest. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Bathtime",Frigga announced gently taking Karlyn out Loki arms.

"I wish to help with her bathing",Loki volunteer.

"I too wish help too",Thor volunteer as well.

Frigga chuckled,"Sure you both can"

* * *

The princes wore shorts in the bath. As their mother wore her bathing gown. Carrying a nude infant. Wrapped in a light yellow fluffy towel.

"Let's get this done quickly. She was very sleepy. I wish not to keep her up longer than needed"she informed the princes. They nodded in acknowledgment.

The bath was too quick for the princes liking. But,Karlyn needed her rest for tomorrow.

Frigga put the infant to sleep. Frigga,Thor and Loki wished sweet dreams upon the infant with kisses.

Karlyn smiled blissfully in her sleep.

* * *

The three have forgotten to eat during their time with Karlyn or as Loki nick named her,"The Little Time Stealer"

Frigga cooked for her boys and herself as her husband entered the kitchen.

"The looks on all of your faces. You had a thrilling time with Karlyn?"

"She was a true joy to watch over ",Frigga smiled,"She is so fill of love and joy in her little body"

"Yes, and she is quite adorable",Loki admitted.

"Oh yes, she will be quite popular with men in her later years"

" While, I have announced that there will be a party tomorrow to introduce Asgard to their princess.

Everyone was suddenly nervous in the room.

"Let's agree no matter what people say or do. We will protect her at all cost ",Frigga spoke calmly to soothe their nerves.

Everyone silently nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Servants the scattered around the palace,cleaning,cooking and dusting all about every crease of the place.

Odin was busy talking to the elders about Karlyn being a princess of the land.

Frigga was busy helping servants with cooking.

Thor was busy entertaining his two best friends, Sif and Fandral.

Therefore left Loki to the duty of watching after Karlyn.

Which he didn't mind one bit. In fact he enjoyed the infant's company.

Karlyn was in her bassinet. Kicking her feet up and play with her hands.

Loki read to the infant as he rocked in the wooden white rocking chair they just put in that morning.

"The princess and the wizard spented the rest of their days together. The end"

Karlyn giggled,blowing raspberries,"Ah,ha",she gurgled.

"Did you enjoy the ending,my pet?"

"Da!", she cried in joy.

Loki smiled at the babbling, gurgling, raspberry blowing infant.

He frowned as Karlyn suddenly started to cry.

"What's wrong,solsikker? Are you wet?",he checked her diaper.

"Hm, you are you gasy?",he pressed her small stomach to see if it hard.

"No, then you must be hungry", Loki picked up the wailing infant.

"Shush, quiet dear. I will feed you",Loki ensured,quieting the infant down abit.

He went out to find a servant.

"Excuse me. Would you be so kind to bring a bottle for my sister"

"Oh, of course,my prince"

"Thank you. We will be in the garden. Bring it to me there"

"Of course "

* * *

Karlyn reached up her hand at the butterflies in front of her.

"What is the color in this butterfly wings?", Loki held out his index finger for the blue winged butterfly land on it.

Karlyn babbled looking at the butterfly in blissful wonder.

"Blue, Karlyn it's blue", Karlyn babbled as if she was trying to say,'blue'. But, fail. Loki smiled at the infant in his lap. Offering the butterfly Karlyn's nose .Which the butterfly happily accepted.

It spread it's wings. Causing Karlyn to jump abit in surprise. She giggled as wings disappear and reappeared from her vision.

"Here, your majesty"

"Thank you", Loki took the bottle off the silver platter.

Loki feed and burped the infant. Of course after a good meal. The infant had to take a nap. She fell asleep in his arms peacefully.

Loki walked back into the palace. Walking around with the infant.

* * *

"She is not of the royal blood. She does not deserve a crown of a princess of Asgard. She should be a servant. Not a royal",a elder hissed in great distaste.

Not all elders were in agreement of Karlyn being a princess of Asgard.

Odin bit his tongue.

" I don't see any harm in letting her be a princess. She is Stjernerlightere's royalty. It's in her blood"

"She has no trace of Asgard blood in her. None!"

The elders agrued amongst themselves.

Odin loudly cleared his throat.

All of the elders went quiet.

"With all do respect. I acknowledge your opinions and thoughts. But, Karlyn is in my care. She is my daughter. Therefore makes her a princess and will be treated as such", Odin spoke calmly and clearly,"This meeting serves no purpose. Feel free to join the party of her introduction to her people. Now, I must go and get ready" ,Odin walked out the room leaving a baffled and pleased group of elders.

Odin went to his chambers to change. How he noticed Loki walking around with Karlyn. He smiled. It was nice to see Loki in such a good spirits. Eversince ,Karlyn was brought home. He has been smiling more.

Odin continued on to his chambers. As much as he would love to spent time with both of them. He didn't have the time for it sadly. One of the downsides of being king...

* * *

"Loki!",Thor greeted his brother loudly with his friends behind him. Loki exit out of Karlyn's chamber after laying the infant in her bassinet.

Loki hushed his brother,"She is asleep"

Thor apologised,"Sorry, brother. I wish to introduce Fandral and Sif to Karlyn"

Loki sighed,"You can see her. Just be quiet. She is taking a nap"

A three nodded in agreement to obey Loki requirement to see the infant.

They entered as silently as possible.

"Oh, she is definitely the cutest I seen so far",Fandral cooed in a shushed voice.

Sif simply shrugged her shoulders,"She's cute", her voice shushed as well.

Loki was in the rocking chair. He reading one of the books based on Stjernerlightere . Since,he had a Stjernerlite sister. He figured it would be smart to learn of her heritage.

Thor stood next to him,"How do think the people will react to Karlyn?"

Loki snorted," I do not know and I don't care. I advice you to do the same"

Thor sighed. Loki was right...but..., "But, shouldn't we respect our people's thoughts and opinions"

Loki rolled his eyes,"Is making Karlyn a princess,bring any harm to the Asgard and its people,Thor?"

"Well...",Thor pondered for a moment, "Well, no"

"There's your answer. No need to worry about their thoughts or what they have to say",Loki arose for the chair. Hearing Karlyn was wake,greeting the new faces over her with gigging,gurgling and babbling noises.

Leaving Thor with his thoughts on the subject. Before, tossing them aside at the sight Loki picking up Karlyn. The infant giggle in pure joy. As she looked over at Thor from over Loki's shoulder. She smiled and giggled.

That exact moment. Thor knew his brother was right.

* * *

Later, that evening. Everyone came together. Dressed in their best garments. Including the small infant in Thor's arms.

"Karlyn,this solsikker is for wearing not eating,pet",Loki took the flower away from her. Put it back in her headband.

"AH!",she yelled smiling.

Thor smiled at the infant in his arms," I will never let any harm come to you,my sister. I promise"

He already know he promised Frigga that same . But, he wanted to promise his sister her safety as well.

Odin stood proudly before his people," As some may know Stjernerlightere is no more. It reached its end. A true tragic end for one of our peaceful yet strong allies. May they find new refuge. But, out of that tragic event. We received a great blessing. Introducing your princess, Karlyn of Agard"

Cheers and hoots filled the air. They grew louder as their queen appeared with the infant in her arms and the two princes close behind her.

* * *

"SHE LIVES!", the woman screamed throwing her wine glass at the mirror. Show infant in Asgard's Queen's arms.

She glared at the infant with fierce blue eyes," I thought when got rid of that dirt ball. You would gone with it. Also with your pain in my ass mother of yours. But, no that would have been too easy... I must get rid of you or I'll lose my power by your discovery"

The woman smiled as a wick plan formed in her head.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Anger to Adore

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the awesome Marvel characters. I only own original characters and storyline in this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter Four: " Anger to Adore"

**_Flasback_**

_Laimai never thought through out her whole life. A person could just be pure wick for not reason. Until, she met her husband's sister Maytan._

_The ebony skinned blonde was filled with rage,anger and wickness. Or perhap she was just pure mad. Either way the woman was pure wick by nature._

_Laimai tried multiple times to befriend Maytan. But, was denied multiple times over by the blonde. For she claimed that Laimai was not worthy to be in her mere presence. Which of course that statement rubbed Laimai the wrong way. _

_Laimai could never say she held hatred towards Maytan. For, she not had the ability to do so. But, she could say Maytan wasn't her most favorite person to be around._

_For Maytan... the feelings unfortunately wasn't mutual for towards Laimai was completely different. She hated Laimai since the day she met her. For she was a threat to her destined throne and her very being as much as she was concern._

_Why?You may ask._

_She was taking her brother from her. Her puppet, that only person she ever really cared for,Luke. It boiled her to the core that a woman such as Laimai could steal her brother from her._

_Such a weak,frail woman,that Laimai was._

_"Why...?",Maytan's teeth clenched as she hissed with pure hatred._

_Laimai arched a brow questionably._

_"Why did you take my brother from me? Everything was going as I plan. Until, you came. Sneaking your way in here. Spreading around here like some unknown plague. Everyone likes you...adores you. Everyone but me"_

_"Ha,that's no secret", Laimai laughed somewhat in humor," That's all you wanted to speak to me about, Maytan. How I ruined your life-?"_

_"Oh no...", crazed look flashed in her blue eyes as her turned around with her hands burst into blue flames._

_Laimai backed away cautiously,"Maytan...? Think about this"_

_"Oh, I had much time to think...I mostly dwelled on many creative...um incidents I could create to cause your death", the blonde spoke thoughtfully,turning back to the red head ,her eye sockets engulfed in blue light._

_Laimai immediately guard her stomach with her arms. Now, that Maytan took notice to the action. She also noticed that there was a small bulge._

_Maytan narrowed eyed at the bulge...,"What are you guarding? Why aren't you using your flame abilities to fight back"_

_"I am baring a child...Your brother's child "_

_Maytan suddenly felt ill...,"No"_

_"Maytan-"_

_"There is no way in Hel he would ever mate with you or a person of yours status! You are so stupidly sweet and merciful. You're so...**weak **"_

_"Are you still dwelling on the fact that I don't believe killing off every race that threat us?"_

_"I dwell on that you are a sorry excuse of a warrior!" Maytan yelled in frustration._

_Laimai simply shrugged. Not bothered by Maytan statement. _

_But that sure bothered Maytan. The fact that she couldn't touch her with her words or actions towards her._

_It drove her mad..._

**_"SNAP!"_**

_Went her sanity..._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Maytan could not exactly put her finger on it. The exact moment her lost her sanity. The exact moment that day it went from bending to snapping.

But she was sure ...very it was Laimai's fault. It had to be all her fault. She was fine until Laimai showed up. Being all kind hearted and loving.

Ew.

She never hated anyone as much as her hated Laimai **ever.**

With her mere presence she was taking everything from her. **Everything.**

Atleast in her view of how she saw things she did.

And on top of that she bared her brother's child. Making it harder for her to claim her throne.

Karlyn... what a pretty pretty name.

Maytan studied the now small girl in the mirror. She no doubt had the beauty of her mother passed down to her.

As much Maytan hated Laimai. She couldn't deny the woman's beauty.

Karlyn was with the princes of Asgard,Thor and Loki. They seem to be playing with the child.

She was hidden quite well. Too well she may have to added. If it wasn't for her uncontrollable laughter. They would have never found her.

There fellow the echoes of laughter to Loki's room.

They groaned.

Karlyn was a little master at finding hidden rooms and secret passage ways. She learned the skill from Loki who taught her of the places. Just in case Asgard was taken under an invasion.

Maytan smiled enjoying the show infront of her. The princes were having a most difficult time to found her,the little terror. Little did they know she was on the ceiling.

Maytan watched the small child careful.

She was very impressed with the child balance and cat like reflexes and ability of moving quick and quiet.

Karlyn studies her brothers and laughed. They would never find her out was crotch down on a thick wooden ceiling pole.

"Okay, we give up!", Thor admited their defeat.

"You win. Now,come out my little pet and retrieve you're prize", wiggling his fingers.

Karlyn eyes widen,"No, Loki's going to tickle me!"

They both looked up,smiling. Karlyn paled," No!", she cried, jumping to other poles.

Thor rushed over to the door. To close off the exit. Karlyn graceful landed on the towards the door and slide through Thor legs exiting, before the blonde could close it.

"Ha, no tickles for m-" she got to her feet to walk away. Only to realize her dress was caught in the door.

"NOOOOOO!", she cried," Nah... I had a good life", she sat there on the floor waiting her tickle fate. Until, an idea struck her.

"Prepared for a tickling of a...", Loki frowned in confusion. It was nothing...but her garments...oh no.

* * *

"I'm FREE!", Karlyn cried proudly as she ran down the corridors of the palace naked with her undergarments that only covered her bottom.

Her big brothers ran after her with garments in their hands.

"Karlyn! No, Karlyn come here!", Thor yelled.

"Karlyn! It's not fitting for the princess of Asgard to run naked in the palace! ",Loki yelled as well.

Both chased their sister trying the catch her.

Even,she was quite fast for a little one. But, then again the Stjernerlightere people were known for their quick speed on feet or flight.

They eventually caught the little terror. For she slowed down. Casue, she was hungry and sleepy.

She let them cloth her. They went and ate lunch in the Feasting Hall.

"My,my boys, you look wore out",Frigga smiled at them with sympathy.

"Karlyn was quite...um",Thor looked at his brother for help to finish his sentence.

"Energetic", Loki yawned sleepily with a equally sleepy Karlyn in his lap eating a piece of loaf.

The tables were filled was laughter at the sight. Loki smiled down at the little girl in his lap as she drifted away to sleep.

Things have been somewhat brighter since the girl's arrived into their life. Filling it was smiles and laughter. She was so filled with love and joy.

Loki found himself smiling more with the small girl. Yes,she was a little terror at times. But, she just a playful child filled with much energy. She would calm down in due time(Loki and Thor hoped at least).

Karlyn clinged to Loki as he tried to put her in her bed.

"Solsikker,my pet. Let go. You must sleep in your own bed"

"No...you smell good",Karlyn mumbled sleepily.

Loki sighed,giving up and crawl into the fairly huge bed for such a small child and laid with her.

He shifted in somewhat discomfort. Loki was use to sleeping naked. Which he could do not with his sister.

He mumbled curses. Fully realizing the predicament he got himself into.

He sighed. Using magic to shimmer off his shirt. It didn't take him long to drift to asleep with his arms wrapped around his little sister protectively.

* * *

Maytan watched the two laying in bed with a smirk.

"The bond between them is strong. It will only grow stronger over time", she closed her eyes seeing images of their destined future together.

Maytan groaned in distaste the child wasn't even going to try to her throne. In fact it showed to girl willing giving her the crown. As long Maytan treat the people well.

There was no need to kill her. Which,strangely put her wick heart to ease.

Maybe for the fact the child tend to act more like her brother with the thinking system of her disgusting sweet mother.

Who knew?

As much Maytan hated to admit it. She was starting to adore the small creature. Even once in a while, she use her magic to steer the little bungle of trouble from shear danger.

She watched over the child in pure wonder.

"What spell have you lay upon me you wick little creature?"

The girl simply smiled resting her head her brothers chest. Taking in his minty,winter-y scent.

* * *

To be continue...

_**Oh danger will come to Asgard. Just not by the hands of Maytan... ;)**_


	5. Peace Between Jotuns and Asgardians

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Marvel characters.I only own original characters,and storyline of this fanfic! Yay!

* * *

Chapter Five:"Peace between Jotuns and Asgardians"

Karlyn gave both of her brothers a disapproving stare.

"What? Are you not scare to the marrow of your bones?"

" I want to meet an ice giant myself. Before, I pass such harsh and unfair judgement upon a whole race", she narrowed her eyes in annoyance as both of her brothers looked at her as if she gone pure mad.

"What? Karlyn ,that is madness. They could kill you with one touch"

Karlyn roll back her eyes," How would you know that's really? Have you even met one yourself?"

" Well...um. No,but-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Until, I meet an ice giant myself. I wish to hear no more of that story",she said with much anger in her tiny voice.

The brothers did not dare to challenge her with the fire-y look in her golden brown eyes.

They simply nodded their head. Wishing not to anger her more.

"Good", she smiled sweetly," Since, that bedtime story displeased me. Tell me another"

* * *

For Loki,it was odd to watch Karlyn play with snow in such pure enjoyment.

In the book based on Stjernerlightere culture said Stjernerlites prefers warm weather over cold ones.

Yet,Karlyn seemed to adore cold weather. Outside with Thor, Fandral and Sif. Having a snowball fight.

Boys against girls.

The girls were winning.

Karlyn had a surprising strong throw. It knocked Thor off his balance a bit.

Loki smiled watching the laughing child.

Stjernerlites in their first twenty-one years. They aged rapidly much like the Midgardians. Then,they stop aging physical all together. Stuck in their twenty-one year old body. Living up to as much as **millions** of years. Surpassing an Asgardian's life span with ease.

Odin order for Karlyn to stay away from the Asgardian children. For the fear questioning why she was aging faster than the other children. Which would raise up some questions. He was not ready to answer.

Which left Thor and Loki in charge of keeping their youngest sibling busy. When,Frigga and Odin could not.

They didn't mind doing so. Even after, Karlyn learned to walk and started to create mayhem in the palace.

* * *

Today was Karlyn's eighth birthday. Which she was given one wish.

And what did she wish for?

"Excuse me,my dear. You wish to what?",Odin asked the girl,somewhat baffled.

"I wish to meet an ice giant",she spoke with such childish innocence.

"Well...um. Karlyn,dear. They are dangerous"

"They all can't be dangerous, father. They has to be at least one nice giant out of the bunch"

Odin stroke his beard in deep thought.

Frigga, Loki and Thor looked at Odin. A bit taken back be his whole attitude. Odin thought of Karlyn as his own. But, he couldn't help dwelling on what her parents would do in this predictment .

Which wouldn't really be a predicament to them. The Stjernerlites and Jotuns were allies. Despite, the bad blood between Asgard and the Jotuns.

Odin then thought for one moment. What would Luke and Laimai do in this predicament?

"Very well... I shall make it happen"

* * *

The day after Karlyn's birthday. He went to Jotunheim with Thor and his friends accompanying him.

They were surprised on how the jotuns,waved and smiled at them warmly as they entered the kingdom.

They were even more surprised how Laufey accepted their request to let them bring Karlyn to Jotunheim's kingdom.

"It would an honour to have a Stjernerlite in my kingdom. Lady Laimai did inform me that she would be giving Karlyn to you"

"Is it that your people have given us such a warm welcome?"

"The Stjernerlites... they taught my people and I on forgiveness", Laufey spoke calmly," Sir Odin, I would like to offer a treaty and apologize for any wrong I did among your people and I forgive. Whatever you done to mine"

Odin, Thor, Sif and Fandral was completely taken back. Was this the so called Tyrant , Laufey, King of Jotunheim?

"Very, well. I forgive you as well and also wish to apologize for the wrong I did to your people"

Laufey laughed cheerfully," Very well. Shall we discuss the day of Karlyn's visit as we created a treaty?"

* * *

"How did it go ?", Frigga questioned her husband in their chambers.

" Surprisingly...great", he told his wife with a weak smile.

"What?"

" Thor, Loki,Sif,Fandral and you will be taking Karlyn to Jotunheim two months from now", Odin told her.

Frigga gave him a questioning looking. Odin sighed and told him of what happened on Jotunheim.

She hugged her husband ," You are truly a wise king,husband"

"I am simply doing what is best for our children...I am still in shock... I must go and...do something"

He walked out to the balcony of his chambers.

He saw Loki and Karlyn in the garden. Fireflies surrounded them. Smiled at the sight of Karlyn capturing a firefly and running over to Loki to show him. Who gladly peaked through her small cupped hands. Looking at small firefly trapped. He smiled,putting his hands over hers. He spoke a few gentle words to her. Before opening her hands gently,releasing the bug back to nature. Free to play with his fellow firefly friends.

Odin smiled at them. They both weren't any of his blood. But, he loved as if they were. He silently thank the Heavens for blessing him with them both.

* * *

The snow was slowly disappearing. A sign the spring was soon to come. Flowers started to bloom. As well as Karlyn growth.

"She is growing too fast for me. It seems like just yesterday. She was a small infant in my arms",Frigga pouted. Loki nodded in agreement. He enjoyed kid Karlyn. But, he adored infant Karlyn. It was first time he met his little bundle of sunshine. The infant Karlyn will always have a special place in his heart.

Odin and Their agreed as well. Thor loved his youthful sister very much. She brought much light and enlightment in his world. Especially, since he saw his brother Loki smile more in her presence. He also noticed there was a special bond between Loki and Karlyn. He seemed to only notice.

As if...well it seemed a bit far fetch. But, as if they were meant to be lovers in the future.

Now,Thor was perfectly aware that he was participately not the sharpest tool in the shed. But, he could see there was a very strong bond between his younger siblings. That would grow stronger...into something more. Something that would cross the boundaries of brother and sister.

It was clear his siblings was not aware of this. Thor could do nothing but, sit back and watching his younger siblings come to the conclusion on their own.

* * *

The two months flew by quite fast.

It was time Karlyn's birthday wish to come true.

Frigga dressed Karlyn in warm clothing. Her was dressed in yellow and black garments with a yellow garment to hold back her curly mid-back length silk hair.

They arrived to be greeted by jotuns gleefully. Which, still caught Thor and his friends off guard.

Frigga rode on horse with Loki. Karlyn rode with Sif. Sitting in her lap.

Frigga looking down briefly at the little ebony girl. Gently petting her head. Karlyn has grew on her with her little antics and positive attitude and out look on things. Despite, how negative and discouraging they could be.

Sif admired the young girl for that. Hopefully, Karlyn would be able to stay optimistic. She was going to need in the future.

"Wow,beautiful", Karlyn said as the castle came into view.

"Welcome to our Kingdom", the King greeted them warmly with a smile as they entered the gate of his palace.

Everyone dismounted their horse. The Jotun King couldn't help but smile as he watched Sif help Karlyn off their horse. His eyes fixed on the young Stjernerlite. She was a beautiful mixture of her birth parents. Her father's eyes and round pointed nose. Her mother full beautiful lips,dark ebony brown skin, her hair had curls of her mother and raven black color of her father.

"Beautiful",he mumbled under his breath as walked over to them.

The King kneeled before the child,"You must be Karlyn. The princess who wanted to meet an Jotun. I am Laufey. The King of Jotuns"

Karlyn looked up at his in awe,"Wow, you are very handsome", she said with pure innocence. She arched her brow studying his features carefully. His thin lips,nose...they caught her attention.

"Why,thank you, Lady Karlyn. You very quite a blossoming into a beautiful flower yourself"

Karlyn gave him a smile,"Thank you,King Laufey",she curtsy.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
